Dust and Gold
by MyDearestGirl
Summary: Post-shippuden; arranged marriages gone wrong
1. Chapter 1

Gaara Story: Chapter 1

Note: Yukari is 29 at the start of this story (same age as Konahamaru). Naruto and his fellow teammates are all around 33 years old. This story is loosely based on the current manga. It won't follow the storyline much and is meant to be a fun read. Hope you love it!

Prologue:

There was, at one time, a small clan living in the Village of Hidden Leaf called Ozoro. The tradition in this family was to place a seal on the children, ensuring the seal could not be broken until a suitable marriage was performed. The seal could only be broken by those with considerable chakra. This ancient practice helped to keep the bloodline strong, passing on the strength of these matches to their descendants. The Ozoro were known for their strength in battle and continued with the traditional seal in order to protect that.

When Sayuri Ozoro found out she was pregnant with her first child, it fell to her husband Hiro to make the arrangements for the seal. Having married into the clan himself, Hiro sought the advice of elders in their clan for the preparations. Hiro had no clan himself, and was unaccustomed to the politics involved. It was suggested then that an arranged marriage would be mutually beneficial for both the Ozoro clan and Hidden Leaf.

The candidate most suitable for the match, according to the elders, was the son of the Kazekage at Hidden Sand. This match would strengthen ties between the two nations and ultimately strengthen both bloodlines.

And so it was that after the birth of Yukari Ozoro, the seal was placed, and the arrangements were set. Yukari would marry Kankuro of Hidden Sand.

It was not forseen, however, that the great ninja war would devastate Hidden Leaf.. or that Ozoro would lose the majority of it's clan in battle. Among the lost were Yukari's parents. It had not been revealed to her, prior to their deaths, that Yukari's marriage was already planned. And as the Kazekage and his wife had died many years before, the arrangement seemed lost. The marriage was not spoken of for many years, until the elders of Hidden Sand sought to secure the leadership in their village by providing their young Kazekage with a wife.

The elder's searched and found a young woman called Hakuto. She was a suitable match for the Lord Kazekage Gaara and he was willing to follow through on the arrangement. That was, until it became known that Hakuto had a lover. The elders were enranged and broke off the preparations. Gaara of the Sand ultimately remained single, allowing the elders to focus on his brother. If Gaara and Kankuro did not marry, the bloodline of Kazekage would fall on Temari's son. There were rumors that in the wake of a failed arranged marriage, the Kazekage had adopted a son. But the Elders persisted. And that is how the arranged marriage of Yukari Ozoro came to the desk of the Hokage in Hidden Leaf.

Beginning:

Sakura turned around to face the clinic waiting area after escorting a patient out the door. She spent most of her days here, overseeing the basic medical needs in the village. Peace made her work mundane but she was grateful for it. Her eyes fell on a petite girl in the corner of the clinic. She was fiercely combing through patient files. Her name was Yukari, a bright young woman Sakura chose to train as a medical nin herself. Sakura assumed Yukari was auditing the previous patient charts, looking for errors or missing information.

Sakura approached Yukari, putting her hand over the paper she was reading, "Hey, you need to take a breather. Those files aren't going anywhere."

Yukari sighed deeply, having lost her concentration. She was a bit of a work horse when it came to tasks. "I know. I just don't like the clutter. It needs to be done at some point."

Sakura eyed her and took the files from her hands, "Give me those! I need to…. Send you on an errand!"

Yukari looked at her quizzically, knowing full well that Sakura had no errand in mind for her. Sakura blew off the accusing look Yukari gave her. "Yeah! You know… take these medications over to the Hyuuga residence. They'll be grateful you brought them".

"But the Hyuuga's usually come in themselves…"

Sakura grabbed Yukari's arm and heaved her up off the chair. "Take the meds! Get out of here! Geeze, you seriously need a breather."

Yukari brow furrowed as she slowly walked towards the door, knowing full well that she was being kicked out for working too hard. Sakura called to her before she reached the door, "You need more to live for than this job, Yukari friend. You deserve more than what this clinic has to offer. Take a break from it for now."

Yukari offered Sakura a smile, appreciating the intention behind her actions. "I'll be back soon".

"No, you won't!" Sakura laughed. "Or I'll send you on another errand! " She watched as Yukari headed out and shut the door behind her.

Sakura's insisted Yukari branch out for more reasons than one. Having been crazy happy recently, Sakura was overjoyed just raising her daughter with Sasuke home. He'd only recently returned from his long journey, and Sakura couldn't stop talking about it. Her family life was her obsession. She discussed it with patients. She talked about her family with street merchants and strangers. And she gushed over Sasuke when Yukari was the only person around for company. It got to the point where Sakura realized she was the only one sharing information. Yukari was pretty quiet the entire time Sakura gushed. Becoming more self-concious, Sakura had realized she was going overboard. But then she started thinking about why Yukari must be so quiet. What did she have to contribute?

Sakura had known Yukari for many years. But they had only become close after Sakura had begun training her in healing jutsu. How long had it been now? Ten years? Maybe a little more? Sakura cared deeply for her student, confiding in her for most everything. And Yukari had thrived as a medical nin, being more peaceful and specializing in defensive jutsu. Sakura was proud of her and considered her to be one of her greatest friends.

But Yukari was extremely introverted. She lived in a small apartment downtown and lived a quiet life. Sometimes she would visit with Hinata at the Uzumaki residence. Sakura knew Yukari loved to read and take long walks. Her life was peaceful. Sakura knew Yukari wasn't very brave when it came to relationships. She'd briefly dated Kiba Inazuka, but he'd reconnected with a previous girlfriend and that had ended their almost-relationship. Yukari hadn't mingled with anyone since.

Sakura wished her friend could have the happiness that she had, with a family who loved and relied on her. Yukari would be an amazing mother. Sakura's mind wandered to the possibilities… who was available in Konoha? Was there anyone Yukari might get along with well that was single? Every option seemed… wrong. Yukari was so gentle and kind-hearted. She needed someone who understood her soft edges.

Sakura exhaled forcefully and pursed her lips. It was a puzzle she couldn't solve right now. She had an appointment with the Hokage. Naruto kept a tight schedule, much to his own irritation.

When Sakura made it to the Hokage's office, she noticed Shikamaru was already standing in front of Naruto's desk. Naruto spotted her and called her in enthusiastically, "Sakura! I need an update on your supplies! Shikamaru and I are almost finished".

Sakura came forward, nodding to Shikamaru briefly. He acknowledged her and continued his discussion, "You think a couple of chunin should handle traveling to the Sand Village?"

Naruto shrugged, "It's just a gesture of good will. Gaara doesn't need anything from us. Really just a political move on our part. Have to keep up our presence in allied villages."

Shikamaru scoffed, "My marriage to Temari isn't enough for them?"

Naruto smiled wickedly, "You know the elders want more than that. It won't hurt to send a group down. Our chunin can mingle with their chunin! It solidifies our relationship. Is Temari planning to accompany them, you think?"

Shikamaru made a face, clarifying his annoyance, "What a drag! Temari will most likely want to be there but I honeslty haven't discussed it with her."

Naruto nodded, "Alright! Temari is experienced enough to lead that mission. We could maybe send a medical nin with them. I know Gaara had mentioned in his letter something about a need in their hospitals. What do you think, Sakura?"

Thinking of her family, Sakura answered, "I would personally prefer to remain in Konoha. But I can recommend someone else for you."

Naruto nodded, "That sounds good. Maybe Yukari? Hinata's always talking about their sparring matches. She says they're pretty evenly matched."

Sakura smiled, "Yukari is strong. I'm sure she would do well and represent Hidden Leaf appropriately".

"Then it's decided. We'll lay out further plans tomorrow. Let Temari and Yukari know they'll be needed for this mission. I'll decide which team of genin go with them." Naruto made a satisfied grunting noise and relaxed in his chair. Shikamaru took this as his cue to leave.

Sakura lingered, suddenly thinking hard about the mission. Naruto looked towards her, " What's up, Sakura?"

Sakura hesitated, "How is.. Gaara doing?"

Naruto shrugged, not thinking much of her question, "He's fine, why?"

Sakura pressed, "That's not what I mean exactly. What is his life like? Is he still… single?"

Naruto's eyebrows flew up towards his hairline, "Didn't realize you were so interested, Sakura."

Sakura resisted the urge to smack her teammate, "You know it has nothing to do with me".

Naruto offered a devilish smile, "Who are you looking for?"

"Well, I have a very good friend who happens to be an extremely talented shinobi, has a kind heart, and is conveniently unattached."

Naruto looked at her like she was from another planet, "You do? Who the heck is that?"

This time Sakura did smack him, "It's Yukari, you idiot!"

Naruto recovered quickly, accustomed to Sakura's violent outbursts, "Ohhhhh hey, yeah! Now that you mention it that might be a good fit!"

Sakura felt excitement spread through her belly having received affirmation from Naruto. "Right? It really could be. She needs more than the clinic, Naruto! Yukari is a hidden treasure. Definitly needs to spread her wings and fly!"

Naruto smiled wide, "That sounds great! I can't imagine Gaara with anyone! That will be so awesome to witness! I'm all for it!" He cut off briefly, "You know about the drama with that arranged marriage? It was maybe five years ago."

Sakura had forgotten, but it was coming back to her, "Oh, some elders wanted him to marry a specific girl. What ever happened with that?"

Naruto looked pained, "I went down to Sand Village after it all happened. I guess that girl, her name was Hakuto, ended up having a lover on the side. She never intended to marry Gaara. I gave Hakuto and her lover Konoha citizenship so they wouldn't remain in Sand. Not sure what they're doing now. But Gaara was pretty torn up about it. He put on a brave face but I could see it in the set of his shoulders. He didn't speak much about it afterwards."

"Does he ever mention anyone else?"

"Nope. Seems like he totally moved on from the idea of a woman in his life. He adopted that kid and kept living his life with all the Kage responsibility. He's doing well now. But a girl would loosen him up a little bit." Naruto grinned.

"Do you think Gaara would interact with Cherushi enough if we sent her to aid their hospital?"

"Honestly, I'd say ordinarily not. But we can influence that by letting Temari in on the idea. I'll send a letter to Gaara too! It'll ruffle his feathers but he'll thank me later." Naruto laughed at the idea of sending his friend a mail-order bride, even if the intended bride was in the dark about their plot.

And that's how Yukari came to be in the Sand Village, surrounded by unfamiliar desert land. When Sakura had first approached her about the idea of traveling to Sand, she'd objected with the suggestion that Ino was more suited for the task. Sakura wouldn't hear anything else but 'yes'. Confused as to why Sakura wanted Yukari to go on the journey so badly, she reluctantly gave in.

Yukari POV:

'This place looks like the sandbox version of Konoha. Maybe the mountainous areas around the village block the wind enough to keep it from stirring up too much dust? How do they deal with sand storms? There isn't anything green here.'

My thoughts were interrupted by Temari, who nudged my arm slightly, "We'll head up this way." I followed.

Temari lead me, and the chunin who trailed behind, towards the center of the village. People greeted Temari as she passed. They must recognize her as the Kage's sister? A shadow flashed above us, and I recognized a pair of shinobi running over rooftops to bring news of the party's arrival.

The Sand Village officials were there to greet us when we arrived outside the political office. I didn't recognize anyone. There were a few shinobi mixed in with the elderly officials, but nobody stood out immediately to me.

A man stepped forward from the others and held his hand out towards Temari, "Sister. I'm grateful you have returned safely. How are you?"

Temari greeted him warmly and stepped back, eager for the formalities to be over.

I could now focus my attention on the man designated as Temari's brother. He was a tall and an unignorably foreboding presence. Everything about his dress and overall appearance was hard and dark. He was all edges. 'He would have to be hard to be strong enough to be Kazekage…" My thoughts wandered off, suddenly confused as to how this man could be close friends with Hokage Naruto. Naruto was bright and this man was… all blackness.

The Kazekage's eyes fell on me. He merely observed me briefly. But his gaze wasn't harsh. There was gentleness in his eyes and I felt my heart bounce a beat. But then his eyes moved to address his sister again. 'What is this guy all about? His demeanor is the polar opposite of his appearance. I didn't expect to see kindness in his eyes.'

Temari introduced everyone and explained the purpose of each of us being there. The chunin would train with the Sand chunin during our stay. Temari would act as ambassador between the villages. And I was meant to review their hospital system and make improvements. I couldn't help but notice Temari slip a piece of paper into the Kage's hand as he dismissed the elders. He looked at it briefly and smiled, obviously happy to see who had sent it.

"I'll show Yukari to her room and report back to you, Gaara." Temari interrupted his perusal of the letter's surface.

Gaara sent a small smile my direction and nodded. "Of course, it is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Yukari. I have heard great things about your medical team in Konoha."

It caught me off guard that he would address me at all. I felt small next to him. He was the Kage of an entire village and I was… your average shinobi from a neighboring land. I felt my face flush as I bowed and answered, "Thank you, Lord Kazekage. I hope to meet your standards and provide as much support to your village as I can".

The Kazekage seemed satisfied with my answer. He nodded and excused himself, muttering something about a mountain of paperwork. I watched him go. His stride held purpose and there was strength in his step… but it was his eyes that left me perplexed.

Gaara's POV:

Closing the door to my office, I made my way over to the cushioned desk chair. Plopping down in the chair, I let the letter fall out of my hand onto the desk with all my other papers. I grabbed a document and started to peruse it lightly. Something about trade… and road development… The words evaded me. My hands came up to rub my temples and brush the tired out of my eyes. It wasn't enough to be strong as a Kage. You had to be politically minded and patient with paperwork. It was bothersome.

I went to pick the document back up but gave it a second thought and pulled Naruto's letter into my hand. I needed a break anyway.

The letter was lighthearted and brought me joy. Naruto was a good friend. I wished I could see him more often, feeling the weight and responsibility of a Kage being something we could now share in common. Along with every other way we were similar…

After perusing over Naruto's explanation of life in Konoha and inquiries about my family, the final paragraph of the letter caught my eye. The words 'THIS IS A SET UP' blared in my vision.

I could feel my face and ears heat up like a furnace. It was both embarrassing and infuriating. My control was slipping as I lost my temper. How could Naruto do this to me?

As if sensing my emotional turmoil, Temari stepped into the office without knocking. She eyed me warily, "You read the letter?"

I growled back at her, a deep and throaty snarl.

Temari rolled her eyes, "Chill out, brother. Yukari has no idea about any of this. She thinks she's here just to help out your medical team. No pressure! It's the ideal situation actually."

"What are you talking about?" I bit back at her.

Temari's shoulders shrugged in reply, "Get to know her! Make an effort to just BE around her. Nobody has to know. It's an opportunity! If it doesn't work out then she goes home without a clue!"

The rhythm of my breathing began to normalize. This was… a gift? I scowled. 'Please! This is ridiculous!" But there would be no harm to her… even if I avoided her like the plague. She would do her job and leave.

My eyes met my sister's then, "And if I don't want to try?"

Temari pouted in discontent, "You would give up an opportunity like this?"

I was silent for a moment, really considering the situation in practical terms. "And what of Shinki? You think a woman would really take on the responsibility of mothering a boy that is not her own? Especially one as unique as my own…"

Temari smirked back at him, "You don't know Yukari, Gaara. She'll surprise you".


	2. Chapter 2

Gaara Story 2:

Yukari POV:

Temari came to fetch me. There was a Sand Village medical nin waiting to show me the hospital. I shook her hand and agreed to follow her down the busy streets. Temari stayed behind, saying she had to do something first.

The hospital was large, but it looked unkept. The building was made of earth and seemed to need some upkeep in the windows, entryway, and stairway. The inside was no different. The floor looked outdated, but clean. I was curious to see how they were functioning in the space.

The medical nin explained their workflow, charting system, and daily schedule to me. I asked if I could possibly shadow in their outpatient clinic the follow day to get a clearer perspective. This trip was scheduled to be as long as necessary, so I figured I would have the time. I asked to see their medication room, hoping they would have an organized system in place there. Opening the door, I was met with drawers up on drawers, unlabeled, some standing open and others locked shut. There were papers spread across a counter, a lackluster attempt at tracking medication dispensing.

The medical nin apologized to me, explaining that the hospital had run into disarray after the ninja war. I made a face at her, clearly not understanding why it would have taken this long to attempt more thorough organization. "That was over a decade ago."

The shinobi shrugged and offered a light laugh, "Yes, some of the medical staff prefer to keep things the way they are. Very set in their ways… There was pushback at the idea of having someone come help us."

I shook my head in disbelief, "Well, I'm here now. We'll get it sorted out. Tomorrow, when I shadow, I will take notes and make a running list on needed improvements."

Gaara's POV:

I barely looked up from my desk when Temari barreled in. "You let another shinobi escort Yukari to the hospital?"

I shrugged, "It seemed appropriate."

"And when, dear brother, is it going to be APPROPRIATE to speak to her?"

My fingers flew to my temple and rubbed the pressure away there, "She's here for a job, Temari. I'm not going to keep her from it."

"I'm not asking you to get in the way! I suggesting you just… show up! Be present! Take notice! And make her take notice of you too!"

This was becoming bothersome. I raised my hands in mock surrender, "That requires a degree of …. Slick-ness. I'm not exactly smooth when it comes to women. They're repelled."

Temari wasn't satisfied, "You haven't even tried! See what happens! Please, Gaara! You will regret it forever if you don't!"

I considered her threat, realizing she was probably right. It was a unique position, to have a woman sent to me on the guise of a project and unknowingly selected by my friends and family to be my future wife. I wonder what she would want me to do. Will she regret coming here?

"She's at the hospital now. Just go over there! Check up on her! You don't need any reason other than that! You're Kazekage! Nobody will suspect a thing."

I caved for a split second, verbalizing my acknowledgement of her plan. Temari wouldn't let me back out after that, which is how I ended up making my way through the busy downtown streets alone moving towards the hospital.

Passing through the entrance of the hospital, I peered into the nearest lounge area. A few medical staff were shuffling around a medical station near the back of the room. I spotted the girl there, standing next to the counter. Her small form was crouched over a notepad as she furiously scribbled notes.

I realized then that this was the first time I had ever consciously looked at her. Her hair was a light brown, almost blonde, and it was pulled back in a long braid. She had small hands. And the pout she made with her lips when concentrating was oddly appealing. I hadn't allowed myself to really look at a woman for many years… not since Hakuto.

Standing in the doorway, I continued to observe the girl. I hadn't really formed a solid opinion on her appearance yet. She wasn't obviously beautiful in a conventional way. She was a bit mousy and plain. But somehow that helped to ease the tension I felt in my shoulders. 'Why am I so nervous? She doesn't have any idea regardless'.

One of the medical staff called out to me, "Lord Kazekage! What do we owe this visit to?"

I offered a warm greeting to the shinobi, "Came to check up on the new project. I know we're due for some improvements."

The girl looked up from her notes when she heard the medical nin call out to me. Her eyes followed me curiously, sizing me up. I met her eyes then and opened my mouth to call out her name. 'Her.. name? What was it?' I closed my mouth again and my face grew white with the realization I hadn't even bothered to remember her name. Shows how much faith I had that this would turn out well.

The girl seemed to realize I was struggling for words and it had embarrassed me to draw a blank on her name. To my surprise, she smiled warmly at me and almost sang the words, "My name is Yukari, Lord Kazekage, Yukari Ozoro. I'm working on a list of improvements right now." She waved her hand in a gesture that invited me over, "Would you like to see what I have so far?"

Seeing how open and kind she was lifted a weight off of me. I walked forward slowly, each step toward her feeling a little lighter as she directed her big smile towards me. When I reached her at the counter, she held the pad of paper out to me. "What do you think?"

I gingerly took the notebook paper from her, being careful not to brush her hand with my own. I glanced at her once more before staring down at the list Yukari had made. She looked on at me expectantly, obviously proud of her work. Once I had read the entire list, which was lengthy, I refocused my attention on her. "This is… long, Miss Ozoro. It is desperately needed! I see that. But I find myself embarrassed to say I did not see these things myself."

Yukari smiled back at me, "That's no problem, you have a very important job to do yourself. Let me take care of this for you. I'll keep you updated as things progress."

Yukari was all business. She was kind, but not overly friendly. She used every formality. It made me want to break down her walls.. to earn her trust. I could see why my friends and family had suggested her as a partner for me. It wasn't necessarily one quality about her that drew me to her. It was her overall aura… she had a beautiful soul. Her heart was pure and there was a gentleness in her manner. It was apparent in her eyes and the gesture of her hands. I couldn't claim to know her then. But I could already tell that I needed to know more.

With Naruto:

The Hokage hadn't expected to receive word from Hidden Sand so soon. But he was even further confused by the handwriting scrolled on the letter itself. The handwriting didn't belong to Gaara. Making a face, Naruto broke the seal on the envelope and peered at the letters scratched inside.

'Lord Hokage,

It has come to our attention that one of your shinobi, Miss Yukari Ozoro, has come to Hidden Sand on the guise of making hospital reparations. The purpose of this correspondence is to confirm the knowledge that Miss Ozoro has been promised as bride to Kankuro of Hidden Sand, since birth. We realize this may have been outside of your knowledge. However, we intend to follow through on the promise made to Hidden Sand. Please inform the Ozoro Family that Miss Yukari Ozoro will be staying with us in Hidden Sand for the remainder, as promised. The marriage will be arranged as planned.

Regards,

The Council of Elders at Hidden Sand'

Naruto's heart thumped and caught in his throat.

Gaara's POV:

I was surprised to hear that Naruto was making his way through the gates of Hidden Sand. The trip was long and far. I had no idea Naruto intended to come all the way out to my home nation, especially when he had ambassadors here in his stead.

Naruto sent a toothy grin my way when our eyes met. He held a hand out to me, grasping our hands together in greeting. "Gaara! Long time no see!"

A wave of relief washed over me. Naruto's very presence was comforting, despite the lack of preparation for his visit. I'm incredibly lucky to have such a friend. "It's good to see you, Naruto. What could bring you from your Hokage duties to see me?"

Naruto pursed his lips together, trying not to spill the beans, "Oh you know… Lots to do…"

It was clear Naruto was evading my questions. "We can go to my office."

Naruto smiled, "Yeah! Let's go now!"

I could tell Naruto was eager to speak to me in private. We hurried up to my office where no one would overhear. "How are things?"

Naruto's brow furrowed as he handed a piece of paper to me. I scanned the letter quickly and my heart sunk. It was a letter from the Elders of my village discussing the marriage of the Hidden Leaf shinobi Yukari Ozoro, whom I had come to admire greatly, and my very own brother. Unsure how to process the information, I looked to Naruto in confusion, "Is this true? How could it be?"

Naruto shrugged, "The ninja war changed a lot of things. Seems like the Elders here want to secure an heir. So they're suddenly remembering the proposed marriage now that Yukari is in their village."

I swore under my breath, "And my own son isn't enough?"

Naruto's face was full of compassion, "Shinki is going to be an amazing shinobi. And he will be a dignified leader someday. But there are those who wish the bloodline to remain pure. Shinki isn't your blood. We knew there would be resistance."

I sighed audibly, deep and low in my chest. "There isn't much I can do about it if the Ozoro family lays claim to the marriage. Kankuro will marry her- gratefully, I would imagine."

Naruto could sense the pain in my voice and his hand rested on my shoulder, "She will be an asset to your family, and to your Nation, regardless of whom she marries."

I could feel the hope fading from me. Simply being around Yukari had made me feel weightless. I'd never felt that way around anyone before. But now it wasn't for me to pursue such feelings. Kankuro was a good man. He could make her happy. And their marriage would satisfy the Elders.

"You need to let her go, Gaara."

I felt my chest contract and placed my hand to my heart, willing the pain to leave my body. It would pass. And I would resume my previous life, not expecting to be loved by anyone in this lifetime.


	3. Chapter 3

Dust and Gold Chapter 3

Yukari's POV:

I spent the next day shadowing medical staff at Hidden Sand's main hospital. I tried my best to bite my tongue and just observe. The list of needed changes was growing long and I furiously wrote notes as I watched. I wanted to understand what the day looked like for each staff member and where safety issues might arise. I didn't necessarily want to replicate the systems set in place at Konoha. I really just wanted to modify a few of their safety checks, which would ultimately lead to more organizational projects. The number of projects I could complete here would really just depend on time.

The hospital receptionist approached me from her desk, handing me a small letter, "This arrived for you. The carrier seemed to be in a hurry to get it to you before end of day."

I smiled up at her, "Thank you! I'm glad they caught me before heading back."

The receptionist smiled back and returned to her work. I focused on opening the letter and read it carefully, curious as to who would need to contact me here.

'Yukari,

Come up to the Kazekage's office after work today! We'll be waiting for ya!

Naruto Uzumaki, 7th Hokage'

Peering at the letter, I read it again. It was unexpected and I didn't know what to make of it. Why would Lord Hokage be here? And why would they need to speak to me so urgently? It must be hospital related in some way. I shrugged and crumpled the letter into my pocket, refocusing my attention onto my notepad. The letters blurred together and my mind wandered. I found it impossible to concentrate on my work. Sighing, I stood up and found the nearest medical nin, "I'll be heading out for today. We'll continue later. I'm not entirely sure where to start yet but I'll let you know."

The medical staff didn't seem concerned that I was leaving for the day. Most of them disregarded me entirely, obviously resenting the 'help' Konoha had been asked to improve their medical practice. They were very set in their ways. I tried not to take their off-putting attitudes personally. If they'd had any experience in an advanced medical facility, they would feel differently. Sometimes pride could be a barrier to improvement.

Making my way back toward the Kazekage's Building, I wove through the crowded downtown streets of Hidden Sand. I had decided to like this new village, despite how different it was from my own familiar nation. Even though I missed the green of trees and grass, Hidden Sand was appealing in it's own way. The buildings were made of earth and had mostly rounded sides. It was most beautiful at night, when street lights danced between the houses. I loved that the most. Especially with how hot the days could be, night was a welcome relief to the desert sun.

The Kage's Building came into view, and I felt my nerves resurface. Unsure of how to pinpoint the source for my feelings, I tried to suppress them. There was no rational reason to fear a meeting with the Hokage. I assumed the the Kazekage would also be present, considering the topic would most likely concern his nation. I'd never aspired to be an ambassador for my own nation. All I'd ever wanted was to live a peaceful life and to help those around me through my work at the clinic. My current situation seemed far beyond anything I had ever perceived for myself.

I arrived outside the Kazekage's office door and hesitated, unsure why exactly I felt significance in that moment. I rationalized the fear, telling myself there was no reason to be nervous. I knocked on the door, waiting for a reply. Someone came to the door, a shinobi with weathered skin and a stern expression. He bowed respectfully and gestured for me to enter.

Once inside, I swept my eyes across the room. The Kazekage was seated behind his desk, chin rested on folded hands. He seemed to perk up when I entered, his gaze moved up and down my form quickly and then landed on my face. Our eyes locked and I felt like I needed to retreat into myself, unsure why he unsettled me. He made me… uncomfortable. But it wasn't decidedly unwelcome. When he'd come to the hospital, I'd made an effort to remain completely professional. I wanted him to trust in my ability to improve his medical systems. I hadn't allowed myself to feel then what I felt with his eyes on me now. He made me breathless.

Naruto interrupted my daze, "Yukari! Come sit down and get comfortable. We need to talk with you."

Naruto was leaning against a nearby window, not sitting down himself. But there was a seat near the Kazekage's desk, which Naruto offered to me. I sat down and waited for someone to explain why I was there. The shinobi who had opened the door for me excused himself and left the room.

The Hokage looked to the Kazekage briefly, and unspoken words passed between them. Naruto sighed and seemed to accept that the explanations would fall to him. He struggled to find the words, "Yukari… the Elders here at Hidden Sand have brought up something we weren't aware of until now. At least, it had been forgotten. You see, your family has a tradition. Do you remember it? They place seals on their children to ensure marriages will only be made between those of elevated chakra levels."

I nodded, knowing of the seal. Although I had never personally seen or felt anything of it's existence in my life, I knew the seal had been placed on me. "Yes, I have this seal."

Naruto nodded, grateful I had some recognition of it, "Yeah! Well, when you were a baby your parents tried to ensure you would find someone to break the seal and strengthen the bloodline."

My brow furrowed, "My parents never mentioned anything about that. We didn't really talk about future relationships or families."

Naruto rubbed the tension in his neck nervously, "When you were growing up there was a lot of… unrest. And with the Great Ninja War, I'm sure they felt they were protecting you. They may not have felt comfortable giving you hope for a future like that."

Unsure why we were discussing my parents, I protested, "My parents were honorable shinobi and everything they did was out of love for me."

Naruto nodded, "Of course! Nobody would ever say otherwise. However, they may have felt the future relationship between Konoha and Hidden Sand was also uncertain."

"I don't understand."

The atmosphere in the room grew heavy when Naruto continued, "I'm sorry to have to tell you this, Yukari. But your parents kept something from you before their deaths. You see, your parents made an arrangement between the Ozoro Clan and the Kazekage's family here at Hidden Sand. The Ozoro Clan Elders must have been a driving force behind it. But it was well meant." Naruto paused before dropping the heavy weight on my chest, "Your parents arranged a marriage between you and the eldest son of the Kazekage, Kankuro of the Sand. This knowledge was forgotten in the midst of the Ninja War, with many shinobi deaths in your clan. And now that you are here at Hidden Sand, the Elders have remembered this promise and seek to see it fulfilled. They are asking that the Ozoro Clan follow through on the arranged marriage. They want you to marry the Kazekage's brother, Kankuro."

I felt my body grow cold when the words were spoken. But then my blood boiled and flushed in my face. I felt the heat on my skin and willed it away. I had been holding my breath and slowly let it out, gasping slightly to regain the needed oxygen. Naruto came back into focus and I inhaled sharply, turning to look towards the Kazekage. He was observing me quietly, the hard line of his mouth covered by his folded hands. Nobody offered any reassuring words. Nobody sought to comfort me. The Kage's both watched me without a word, silently understanding that this would have a huge impact on my future.

My hands fumble around to find the arms of the chair I was sitting in. I pushed myself upward, using the chair's arms for balance. I felt suffocated, like there wasn't enough space around me. It was all I could do to sputter a few words in explanation, "need. Outside…"

Before I could propel myself shakily toward the door, the Kazekage was standing beside me. His lean figure towered over my own, and I felt him grasp my arm. He anchored me and turned to Naruto, "Let's go."

Naruto jumped forward to open the door so Gaara could lead me out of the building. Once outside the Kazekage's Main Building, I dazedly peered up at the expanse of blue sky. Gaara was still there, right next to me. He didn't say anything. He just held my arm and watched me break down. My eyes couldn't focus on anything and I retreated into myself, trying hard not to express the feelings tumbling around inside me. My body felt numb but my heart was heavy and it ached in dull intervals as the waves of a life lost washed over me. I would never have the chance to fall in love with someone of my own choosing. I may never feel or be loved by anyone again. I would sacrifice my future happiness for my clan. And I would live with that.

The Kage's let me stand there for almost an hour. I half-watched as the sky turned from blue, to orange and pink, before settling into night. In the dark, I felt myself return to the present. My awareness of the Kazekage's body near mine heightened. I shrugged away from him, willing myself not to feel his body heat anymore. He let me go, quietly observing. He seemed on guard, as if he was preparing to save me from myself.

I allowed myself to stare up at him, trying to find the strength in my voice again, "I am fine. I.. apologize for my reaction. It won't happen again."

The Kazekage cocked his head as he looked at me. His voice was solid- grounded like bedrock, "There is no need for apology, Miss Ozoro. I regret that we needed to inform you of these circumstances. Your reaction was very human and I am sorry to have made you feel so vulnerable."

I felt Naruto lay a hand on my shoulder, "It's alright, Yukari! You need time to let it all sink in. I'm sure you will give us your answer soon. Take a few days to consider it."

Confused, I turned to the Hokage, "I have a choice?"

Naruto shrugged, "You always have a choice. There will be consequences, no matter what you choose. But as Kage's, we have agreed this will not interfere with the relationship between our nations. We will do our best to smooth things over with the Elders, should you refuse."

I felt my heart pounding again. It was up to me to decide?

The Kazekage spoke gently, "Most will understand if you do not wish to go through with this arranged marriage. Do not concern yourself with those who don't."

Both Naruto and the Kazekage followed me up the stairs of the Main Building to my designated guest room. They excused themselves at my door, offering the suggestion of sleep. I doubted that sleep would quiet the storm inside of me. Neither Kage had designated a specific time when I should give them an answer regarding the arranged marriage.

I took a hot bath in the traditional bathhouse-style women's guest bathroom. Nobody disturbed me. And I spent extra time in the hot water mulling over my situation. If I refused to marry the Kazekage's brother… Kankuro?... then I would risk causing a rift between Hidden Sand and Hidden Leaf. Those were bonds forged in war, and spent in peace for the better part of a decade. How could I risk peace for my own selfish needs? The reliability of my clan was also at stake. But how could they neglect to tell me something so important? It was true that many of my immediate family members had died in the war. But there were still Elders alive who could have told me. Did they also believe the relationship between Sand and Leaf was on shaky ground? Perhaps they wished to forget the arrangement entirely? Maybe they would have stopped me from coming here if I had consulted them? But if that were true, how could they expect me to follow through on the promise now?

On the other hand, how could I marry a stranger? It was true that the likelihood of finding a suitable husband myself- someone who could break the seal- was close to impossible. In this time of peace, many shinobi my age had grown lax in their training. Most men I knew were not in the chakra class required to be eligible. And the only way for me to marry was for the seal to be broken. Truthfully, I didn't know much about how the seal actually worked. There were no physical marks on my body indicating the seal's existence. Perhaps it was all just an idea used to make Ozoro Clan members obey the Elders? There hadn't been many Ozoro children born since I could remember. I've never attended a sealing ceremony, but I knew they were still performed. How would I know if I had a seal? How would I know if it was broken? And if I chose to reject this marriage arrangement, would I be alone the rest of my life?

I hadn't really considered the man, Kankuro, until now. What was he like? Did he even know? What did he think of the arrangement? How would he behave towards me? Would it be possible for me to love him? And if not, could I still agree to marry someone I would never love? The entire purpose of this arrangement was to produce strong heirs- children with strong chakra potential. The Elders of Hidden Sand must have assumed Kankuro would grow to be very strong, and he would require a strong bloodline to pass on these family traits to the next potential Kazekage. Could I really deny them this?

I covered my face with my hands, falling backwards onto my bed. The traditional futon was low on the ground, but warmly comfortable. I let the blankets envelop me as I attempted to push away the whirlwind of choices before me. The idea of rejecting the arranged marriage was so tempting. If I said no, I could go back to my peaceful life in Konoha. I could continue working at the clinic and spend the last parts of my life healing people or teaching new medical nin. But I knew in my heart that this would not be enough for me. If I said no, I would regret it the rest of my life. I would constantly wonder, what if? And I would be forced to question my integrity the rest of my life. Failing to follow through on a promise made by my clan would put my character into question. These were things I could not bring myself to do. And I knew I had made my decision.


	4. Chapter 4

Dust and Gold Chapter 4

Yukari's POV:

'Give me a reason… please give me a reason to say no to you. Give me a reason to dislike you.' This is what I was thinking as I sat at a café table across from Kankuro. When I had expressed my decision to the Hokage and Kazekage, I'd insisted on meeting my future husband before making anything official. I needed peace of mind before moving forward. The Kage's agreed, and arranged for me to meet Kankuro at a local café in town. It was neutral territory for both of us, surrounded by people. I hoped that would help to humanize the situation for myself. Bringing it out into the real world should help me to feel more comfortable with my decision.

My work at the hospital had been put on the backburner as I sought to settle into this new marriage arrangement. Both the hospital, and the arranged marriage, were situations beyond me. The hospital improvements would benefit many people in Hidden Sand. And the arranged marriage would secure a strong heir to the Kazekage, which would also benefit Hidden Sand's future. It was foreign to me how my alliances had suddenly shifted, from Hidden Leaf to Hidden Sand, in the span of a few days.

Kankuro looked out of place. He shifted in his chair, seemingly trying to get comfortable in the awkward café chair. It was clear to me the shinobi didn't spend much time in café's. I could see the unease in the set of his shoulders as he struggled to start up a conversation with me. To be fair, I hadn't offered much to help him along. And truthfully, the awkwardness of our situation told me a lot about his character. He was kind to me, offering compliments on my appearance and remarking on the loveliness of today's weather. His large hands looked funny holding the small saucer and coffee cup. He was like a large bear at a tea party. The fierceness of the war paint covering his face was a stark contrast to the quaint café setting.

I hadn't paid much attention to what Kankuro had been nervously rambling about. I was too focused on observing him. The thought of a bull in a china shop made me smile, and I laughed softly. Kankuro stopped talking, looking to me for insight, "You… like it?"

"What?" I managed to ask.

"Hidden Sand?"

Realizing Kankuro had been talking about all the things Hidden Sand had to offer, compassion washed over me. Here was the man I was meant to marry, trying to convince me of everything a life here would have to offer. I could tell this hulk of a man wanted me to feel comfortable. He wanted me to have peace in this situation. I offered him a gentle smile, "I love Hidden Sand, Kankuro. I'm sure I will be very happy here."

It was the first solid reference made by either of us to the arranged marriage between us. Kankuro seemed fueled by my response, grateful that I wasn't beating around the bush about the marriage. He fumbled with his coffee cup and avoided my eyes when he spoke, a flush lightly spreading across his cheeks, "I do hope you will be happy here. I only want to make you happy, Yukari."

Warmth gripped my chest, and I instinctively reached my hand out across the table to Kankuro. He peered at my hand sheepishly before enveloping it in his own large hand. I sought to reassure him, "We will make it work."

Kankuro smiled and offered me a reassuring squeeze. The way our hands embraced was intimate. Despite being strangers, neither of us wished to break the connection. Even if I didn't know this man yet, I knew I had to try and make this marriage a success. I desperately wanted to have a strong relationship with my spouse. There was potential with Kankuro. And this gave me hope.

We talked for over two hours before Kankuro had to go out on an assignment for the village. Kankuro wanted to know everything about me. He asked my likes, dislikes. He wanted to know what mattered most to me, who was important to me, how I had grown up. He kept me talking the whole time. I slipped in a few questions, but he did not elaborate much about himself. He was a man of few words and seemed content to listen. His interest in me, and the attention he paid me, made me more comfortable in his presence. I found my excitement over the marriage growing from discouragement to anticipation.

We held hands across the table the entire time.

Gaara's POV:

It was nearly midnight and I was still cooped up in my office signing petitions in the form of multiple documents spread across my desk. Only a small desk lamp kept me company. The night was quiet, and I tried not to think about Yukari. She was likely asleep in the guest room one floor below the office. How had her meet up with Kankuro gone? Did she regret agreeing to go? Did he regret agreeing to allow her to do it?

I growled and tossed the document out of my hand onto the desk. Throwing my head back in exasperation, I leaned back in my chair. A loud knock interrupted my dark cloud. "Come in".

I straightened up in my seat, expecting to see one of the shinobi on guard at this hour. But instead, my brother Kankuro entered. "Hey, little brother!"

His cheerfulness made my heart sink. I tried not to let this show in my facial expression. When I made no move to reply, Kankuro shot right into an explanation of his day, "So, I met Yukari today."

My answer was blunt. "Yes."

Kakuro seemed confused for a split second, and then brushed off my curtness. He must have assumed I'd not meant to be offensive. And I immediately regretted my behavior towards him, choosing to show support instead. Kankuro chugged right along, "She's really great, Gaara! I was so scared, you have no idea! I don't think anything, not any opponent I've faced, has ever scared me as much as she did! But she was so lovely and we talked for a long time. I really enjoyed her and honestly had the best time."

I let his brother's account of the day settle in. Of course Kankuro had loved her. I knew she would dazzle him with her gentle manner. Who wouldn't have been bewitched by her? She'd make anyone a loving and supportive partner. I felt sadness knowing I would lose the idea of her to someone I cared deeply for. I decided to suppress the hurt I felt to instead be a source of encouragement for my brother. "I am glad to hear you are happy, brother. You deserve to be happy with her."

Kankuro's smile held pride, "I will make sure to do well by Hidden Sand. Our marriage will be a success for everyone in the nation!"

I smiled, knowing my brother saw the marriage as a huge responsibility- not only to Yukari- but also to the village. I did have one burning question, which needed an answer, "And when do you plan on marrying?"

Kankuro blushed, rubbing his hands together nervously, "Oh well, we haven't really discussed that part yet."

I nodded, knowing my brother would need more time to sort everything out. He was unexpectedly shy, and I felt empathy for his situation. "I'm sure you two will figure it out. You will grow closer with time."

This encouraged Kankuro and he smiled widely, "I look forward to learning more about her."

Kankuro left me to my work. When he was gone, I found I couldn't concentrate on anything but the arranged marriage. My thoughts were consumed with it. Knowing Kankuro was suddenly enamored with Yukari made me burn with jealously. I didn't want to feel this way. I wanted to wish them every happiness and move on with my responsibilities. But the realization that my brother approved of Yukari, and even aspired to make her his wife, was affirmation of my first impression of her. She was a precious person and she deserved to have a man who could give her everything she wanted. I wished I didn't have this desire to do it myself.

I decided then that it would be my mission to stay as far away from Yukari as possible. These feelings had to dissolve. Distance should resolve my problem. Kankuro would marry Yukari and I would give up my feelings for her. She would be my sister and I would love their children. That was the role I was meant to play in her life.

What were my feelings even based on? We'd only had a handful of interactions. Why was I so attracted to her? Why was I so affected by her warmth? There were many women in the shinobi world that would have been suitable wives for me. Why did I have to have these intense, all-consuming, feelings for someone I hardly knew. Especially the one person that was promised to my brother.. But when I was around her, even the chakra emanating from my chest seemed to burn hotter. My entire being responded to her. It was instinctual, but I was determined to become numb to it.

Yukari's POV:

Over the next few days, Kankuro made an effort to spend more and more time with me. I happily accepted his requests, knowing we were forging a bond that would last a lifetime. On one of these outings, Kankuro fumbled to bring up the topic of when to make a date for the wedding. This caught me off guard, and I felt my face flush hot. I avoided his eyes, "You wish to… follow through on the arrangement?"

Kankuro's brow furrowed and he grabbed my arm, spinning me around to face him, "I fully intend on making you my wife, Yukari. Please don't misunderstand my intentions. I want you and I will have you."

I stared up at him, wide-eyed at his declaration. He approached my question with directness and finality, like he would in battle. He was a man who knew himself and knew his own heart. I found myself attracted to the unapologetic way he offered himself to me. I smiled up at him as our eyes locked. I consciously tried to give myself over to feelings of love in this moment. Kankuro brought his hand up to gently cup my chin. He tilted my face towards his and leaned closer, allowing our noses to brush softly before colliding our lips together. I sank into the kiss, allowing my body to mold with his gently. We broke apart briefly and Kankuro paused, suddenly unsure of himself. I pulled him back to me by his collar, touching his lips to my own again. I realized then that I was desperately trying to feel what I needed to feel in order to be confident in my decision to marry Kankuro. I needed to feel safety, warmth… even lust.

This was not the first time I had been kissed. I'd briefly dated Kiba Inazuka, one of Hinata's friends in Konoha. He was kind to me and I briefly believed I could fall in love with him. But he'd broken off our not-official-relationship when he'd run into an ex-girlfriend. We departed amicably and remained friends.

Kiba's kiss had been exploratory. At the time, I'd felt as though he was looking for a spark between us. The kiss itself was, for a first kiss, entirely satisfying. But I hadn't felt anything other than friendship for Kiba then.

Kankuro's kiss, on the other hand, was passionate and clearly reflected the desire he had for me. I could feel it in the way he held me to him- soft but strong. His actions were deliberate but respectful, like he sought my consent in every touch. And I offered it to him, even pushing us both past what would be considered polite or appropriate. Kankuro broke our kiss, holding me back from his body slightly, clearly afraid of his own lust. He was trying not to lose control. I could feel his heavy breathing on my face, "We need to stop."

But Kankuro was smiling, and I could tell he was happy. His face was flushed beneath the paint and he wasn't wearing his black hood today. I pulled my hands away from where they had been tangling in his hair. Kankuro searched for my hand then, entangling his own hand in mine. I allowed him to lead me further down the dirt road. Thankfully we were walking closer to the training areas. Fewer people frequented this area. I was grateful we hadn't been seen. Part of me was embarrassed for kissing Konkuro like that. But I desperately needed to know if we had physical chemistry. I needed to know that I was enough for him, and that he was enough for me. But even pushing physical boundaries with him- going further than I had ever gone with anyone- had left me more confused. It was undeniable to me that I was attracted to Kankuro. But was I attracted enough to be his devoted and loving wife… forever?

I supposed then that the alternative would be to break the engagement, break Kankuro's heart, and live out the rest of my days alone. Somehow this didn't seem preferable. So I kept walking, hand in hand, with Kankuro. Each step seemed to bring us closer and closer to the beginning of our lives together.


	5. Chapter 5

Dust and Gold: Chapter 5

Gaara's POV:

Kankuro spilled nearly every detail of his time with Yukari to me. There were aspects he left out- but implied- which were physical in nature. I suppressed the dark cloud that enveloped my fragile heart, putting on a face that was stoic and numb. Kankuro didn't think anything differently about my behavior. He was so immersed in feelings of love and excitement for his new life with Yukari, that he hardly noticed anything at all.

But my sister, Temari, was different. She'd chosen to stay in Hidden Sand rather than return to Konoha with Naruto. She'd stay 'until after the wedding'. But I could tell she'd stay because she was concerned about me. Once, she had tried to bring up my feelings for Yukari when we were alone in the office. "Gaara… how are you? With Kankuro getting married?" Her voice trailed off and I could feel the pain for me in her voice. I didn't want pity.

I met her eyes with a numb, unfeeling gaze, "I am happy for him. They will be very happy together."

Temari pouted, "You don't really mean that…"

"It's my duty to mean that."

Temari seemed to understand then that it didn't matter exactly what my feelings were. I was Kazekage of Hidden Sand. And the Elders had arranged a marriage for my brother to secure a strong Kazekage heir. I had a responsibility to support their decision.

"Gaara, I'm so sorry. I should never have encouraged you to seek her out…"

Shocked, I looked up at Temari in concern. The last thing I wanted her to feel was a responsibility for my pain, "No, sister. I would have discovered Yukari myself, had nobody encouraged me towards her. The result would have been the same. Please do not feel guilt for this. I am… fine. I have consumed myself in my work for over a decade. I will continue to do so, and I will forget about her."

Kankuro set a date for the wedding to be two weeks from now. I congratulated him, trying my best to express joy for my brother's sake. But Yukari still plagued my mind, and I shut myself away from them to escape her.

Yukari's POV:

I made myself busy with wedding preparations. Everything about my work at the hospital seemed to be put on the backburner, taking into consideration that I would be living in Hidden Sand now and had the time. The Kazekage approved a leave of absence from the hospital for this purpose, I had been told. Although I had not seen the Kazekage since the day I had agreed to meet Kankuro.

Temari was graciously helping me with wedding preparations. I insisted on having a small, private wedding. I didn't want the entire village present. Kankuro was not a Kage, so I didn't feel an obligation to invite the whole nation.

Together, Temari and I covered the plans quickly. We picked a dress, decided on floral arrangements, and a venue. There was a small church outside Hidden Sand that I liked immediately and decided upon. Temari even helped me to navigate the politics of deciding on a small guest list. In the end, we decided on including the members of my clan who could attend, Kankuro's family, the Hokage and his family, Sakura and her family, and the Elders of Hidden Sand. This limited the guest list to around thirty people, which made the affair much more intimate.

I spent more time with Kankuro in the weeks before our wedding. We grew much closer and I found myself relying on him as a close friend. I saw this as a positive thing. My husband would have to be my very best friend, and we were heading in that direction. Kankuro made an effort to keep me at arm's length during our time together. Once, he made a point to explain to me why this was, "I'm sorry. I just don't think I'll be able to control myself before the wedding if we continue. It's like playing with fire!"

Kankuro's resolve to maintain the purity of our relationship was admirable. And when he was called away on a mission outside the village one week before the wedding, I saw it as an opportunity to get right with myself. Kankuro made one exception in kissing me softly before departing for his mission to Fire Nation, "I will be back on time, I promise you."

I kissed him back and squeezed his hand, "Come back to me."

It felt like the right thing to say. It was something a wife would say. Kankuro seemed pleased to hear me wish him back. He left Hidden Sand with a fire in his belly. I watched him turn to walk out the gates with a confidence in his step. And I found myself thinking… this man is to be my husband?

Despite how much I wanted to feel confident in my marriage to Kankuro, it was still a question in my mind. I couldn't seem to feel solidified in his status as my fiancée. The idea of him becoming my husband was still so foreign. I wished to want him more. I wished so hard to want nothing but him. I ached to feel a deep love for Kankuro. I wanted to love him so much it hurt. He was so deserving of love. I would do everything in my power to deliver it to him. Trying to convince myself that my feelings would grow with time, I focused my energy on wedding preparations.

Gaara's POV:

Kankuro returned the day before his wedding. It was the same day Yukari's family and friends arrived. I met the party outside the Kazekage Main Building. Temari and Yukari were at my side, eagerly awaiting their arrival.

It was the first time I'd seen Yukari in a long time. She looked beautiful, as always. But her attention was focused on her family and friends. Even Kankuro's return could not divert her gaze from her loved ones. Kankuro seemed pleased to mingle with Yukari's family. But he revolved around her like a satellite, scooping her up in his arms with every chance. The Ozoro Clan offered their congratulations and blessings on the marriage, happy to see Yukari in such a fulfilling match. Yukari's friends and their families were also pleased for the happy couple. Even Naruto, who had been hesitant to bring his family to the wedding due to my previous feelings for the bride, seemed convinced of Yukari's joy. Naruto exchanged a few knowing looks with me, who tried to ignore him entirely. We could speak in private.

The guests retired to their rooms at the end of the day, preparing for the morning's celebration and ceremony. Naruto made his way up to my office, clearly seeking to check on my emotional health. He knocked on the door before entering, not waiting for a reply, "Hey, Gaara! I'm coming in!"

Naruto seemed surprised to see me combing over work at my desk. "You're working?"

I shrugged, "Has to be done."

Naruto didn't accept my answer, "You're still pining after her, aren't you? Quit burying your feelings in work!"

Naruto snatched the papers from me, spreading them all across my desk in a disorganized fashion. Angered, I raised my voice, "What's wrong with you, Naruto? That's unnecessary!"

"Ohhh? I don't think so! You're numbing yourself with paperwork!"

I growled audibly, my anger bubbling up in my throat, "What do you expect me to do? Wallow in my depression? Spend the night remembering the feelings I have for the girl? Acknowledge how ALONE I'll be for the rest of my life? How I'll never feel a pull towards anyone like that ever again? How my very own BROTHER will possess her? If you have suggestions for how to deal with this pain, then PLEASE, share them!"

I was boiling. Naruto seemed taken aback by my outburst. For a minute he didn't say anything. Then, he placed a hand on my shoulder. I could feel the support his friendship offered in that moment. Overwhelmed with gratefulness to have such a friend, and consumed with pain at my hopeless situation, I shut my eyes tightly.

Naruto's voice broke the heavy silence, "You will never be alone, Gaara."

Yukari's POV:

The day of my wedding arrived. I honestly didn't sleep much. I didn't remember sleeping at all, actually. I just laid in the futon bed staring at the ceiling, willing myself to be happy.

When the sun streamed through my window, I peered over at the sunlight in dismay. It was time to put on my happy face. The less Kankuro knew of my conflicted feelings, the easier it would be to maintain his happiness in our marriage. I didn't want to hurt him, especially when the marriage was inevitable. We both had an obligation to our nations and our families. At least one of us would be effortlessly happy. I would have to be content with that.

Having bathed the night before, I rose to dress in casual clothes. Hinata, Sakura, and Temari had agreed they would help me dress in my wedding gown before the ceremony. Each of these beautiful women would be one of my bridesmaids. I was grateful to have them all to support me.

I waddled downstairs to the main kitchen, not caring that I was wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt. Stumbling into the kitchen, I made my way toward the fridge. Opening the refrigerator door, I became aware of another figure sitting at the table near the end of the kitchen.

Still groggy from lack of sleep, I peered over at my unknown companion. It was the Kazekage. He was visibly disheveled, wearing the same pair of clothes he'd had on the previous day. Startled, I turned to face him in a hurry and bowed toward him respectfully. "Lord Kazekage! I did not see you there! Um.. did you sleep here?"

The Kazekage looked unsure of how to respond, "Well, I didn't exactly sleep…"

Immediately assuming the Kazekage was suggesting he'd spent the night with one of the women in the area, I blushed visibly and fumbled on my words, "Oh, I'm so sorry. I had no idea. I should not have asked."

The Kazekage looked confused for a second, unsure of what I'd implied. But then the realization hit him and he looked taken aback, "No, Miss Ozoro. I was in the office all night working. I did not mean to suggest otherwise, I apologize."

Feeling suddenly dumb and embarrassed, I failed to form an appropriate response. The silence grew like a monster between us, and I wished it would devour me whole. The Kazekage seemed to acknowledge my uneasiness, and sought to alleviate it by changing the subject, "Today is your wedding day."

But his words, though veiled in congratulations, held a tone of grief in them. I met the Kazekage's eyes and saw only a brief flash of pain before he collected himself and offered me a kind smile. Unsure how to interpret what I had seen in his eyes, I acknowledged his words, "Yes… I am so excited."

But the words fell flat on my tongue. They didn't sound like how they should feel.

The Kazekage's eyes narrowed as he searched my face. I did my best to pull whatever sliver of joy I had left to flash him a wide smile. I couldn't have Kankuro's brother believing me to be dishonest.

I felt like he saw right through me. The Kazekage could look into my eyes and see exactly what I was thinking. It was like he could really see ME. Suddenly self-conscious and afraid of causing doubt by revealing my lack of feelings toward Kankuro to his brother, I avoided the Kage's eyes. But when he spoke, there was a lightness to his voice, "You must have many preparations to make before the ceremony. I look forward to seeing you at the church, sister Yukari."

The Kazekage stood from his seat at the table and met my eyes as he crossed the room. There was still sadness in his gaze, but he also looked… relieved. As he left the room, I struggled to grasp why the Kazekage would feel relieved to see that my feelings for Kankuro were not as deep as I had willed them to be. Shouldn't he be sad? Or maybe Kankuro also secretly felt the same way towards me? Maybe the lackluster feelings were mutual and now only the Kazekage knew this? It was the only logical explanation I could conjure up. But this also left me feeling empty. Because if that was the case, neither of us would be happy for a long time.

Kankuro was not allowed to see me before the wedding. It was tradition. But I was still surprised when a female shinobi brought a small, delicate gift box to me in the dressing area of the church. Temari, Hinata, and Sakura were all helping me with my hair when the box arrived. Temari made a sarcastic remark when the box was given to me, and the other girls cooed over it. Kankuro was sending me a wedding gift?

I couldn't help but smile, feeling my face flush. Kankuro was a good choice for my future, even if it felt like the pieces didn't fit right now. Opening the package, I found a small wooden pendant attached to a delicate necklace chain. The pendant appeared to be similar to one of his puppets. Temari remarked on it, "Yeah, he'd wanted to give you something that was part of him. I told him it was corny, but he didn't listen."

I held the pendent in my hands delicately, tracing my hands over the delicate pattern carved into it. It was the kanji for 'beloved'. My heart beat harder in my chest until it echoed in my ears. Suddenly the pendent felt heavy in my hands. How could I bring myself to wear something like this when I didn't reciprocate what it represented? I'd been wrong to doubt Kankuro's feelings towards me. This was definite proof of that.

But didn't I have a responsibility to wear it? I chose to go through with this arranged marriage. I needed to see it through to the end. I needed to commit myself to loving this man.

Seeing the tortured contemplation on my face, Sakura hugged me. When she let go, she looked me in the eyes and spoke truth into me, "Yukari, I know you do not feel what you think you should feel now. But I promise you, this will all work out for the best. You could do far worse than Kankuro. He is committed to loving you, protecting you, and giving you happiness. Believe that you are making the right decision. Be happy for yourself! You will grow to love him over time. Allow him to make you his 'beloved', even if he has to earn it. Give him that opportunity. You do not betray him by agreeing to this marriage now."

I felt my heart swell and my eyes water under the pressure of her words. They released something in me. I realized then that I had been too hard on myself. Kankuro did not expect me to love him now. We had never exchanged words of love. He only expected to earn that love from me, and I needed to be willing to let him do it. I could do far worse than Kankuro. I was lucky to have him, actually. Today would be a solidification of our coming intimacy. It wasn't a declaration of love now, but of love to come. If I viewed the ceremony this way, I could smile the whole way through. I could do this for him. And I would also do this for myself.


End file.
